Paint The Picture
by Vitality Palmer
Summary: A little ficlet of what runs through Maggie's mind on a normal school day. That is, what's been in her mind for a while, and she is finding herself losing time keeping the thoughts to herself. Henry x Maggie - Challange!


Quick one-shot challenge for myself. I'm BOR-ED! It's exactly 5:40 pm on August 10th, 2010, and I wanted to limit myself a little. So I'm giving myself half-an hour to write out this one-shot song fiction. So, I'll be shuffling my I-pod and just trying to go with the first song. Oh boy, haha.

I'm going to extend this challenge to everyone! Set a time limit, anywhere from 20 minutes to about an hour. Shuffle out a song, and get writing! This challenge is for Unnatural History, but you can do it with something else, I guess. XD Review please, and also remember to link me to what you come up with! :D

**I-pod Shuffle Gave Me: **All The Right Moves by One Republic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, actually.

( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ )

Maggie's POV

I walked amongst the crowded halls of Smithson High School. My pace was quick and with purpose, compared to the lingering students milling the halls. I reached my destination early, by 5 minutes to be exact. But who's counting?

As I took my seat among the empty desk around me, I felt like something wasn't right. Like something was telling me to skip this class, that this one class was going to change my life.

And it did. . .

Henry walked in next, sitting down beside me. We had become fine friends after a while, and although we bumped heads occasionally with our diverse ideas, things couldn't be better between us. Well, they were fine, from one side of the scale. Henry himself treated me like a sister, and I inside was thankful for that. Only, something inside me kept tugging at my heart, sending completely different messages to my head.

I was totally, clumsily, star-struck in love with Henry Griffin. Okay, so in love was way to cliché and not true in a long-term, close relationship state, but I was certainly falling for him. Hard.

Things between us couldn't have been more normal. Every day we would see each other before classes began, talking about everyday things passing through the school halls with Jasper. We would get through the day slowly, having our fair share of classes together. Then, Jasper would head home, I'd get to work at the museum, and Henry went down to the DOUM rooms where he had taken an internship. It was all so, exact and unchanging. Occasionally, a new mystery would stumble upon us and we'd get a break.

There were times that I would catch Henry looking in my direction. I'd shade my eyes and look away, and he seemed to do the same. In the few moments that we caught each other's eyes, I found myself lost in his.

Now, Henry and I still sat alone in the room. I turned to face him, and he gave me a pleasant smile. I smile back, returning to glance at the black board, filled with notes for the day. I knew I wanted to tell Henry, to somehow, explain these feelings. But it was just so difficult. I didn't often spill my guts to people, not even Jasper. Now, I took a deep breath, holding it in a little to long, because Henry noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I let the air out slowly, and finally turned to face him. His eyes were questioning, concerned, uncertain. I knew I had to speak, but the thoughts were rushing around in my mind to quickly. Henry was this incredible, funny, amazing guy. And who was I? I was Maggie, simple, over-achieving book-worm. I turned away from him, hanging my head.

That's when it actually happened. He pulled my chin up again, so we were staring into each others eyes. He spoke the three words I hadn't been able to choke out in the time since we'd met.

I. Like. You.

I nearly fell out of my chair, suddenly realizing he still held my chin. He smiled assumingly, and although this was what I wanted to say, my throat felt dry. I bit my lip, glancing around the room. I finally stopped the thoughts in my mind, telling them to stop their comments. I was good enough for Henry Griffin. I was my own self, and no one had a say in that.

I leaned forward, closing the gap between us with one fluid motion. I made no hesitation, and my eyes fluttered closed as our lips met in a sweet kiss. He didn't have time to think, instinct took him over as well and the kiss turned more passionate. He entwined his figures into her hair, deepening the kiss.

The door clicked.

The door opened.

A flood of students entered, but the first one was rooted to the spot at the front of the room. We pulled apart, looking up at the crowd. That first student, slowly lifted his hands up, and clapped?

The sound rang out through the room, and soon the others joined in. Within a minute the room was filled with deafening applause. Then, the teacher slipped into the room, snapping a remark that sent the students jumping into their seats. The first student that had entered the room with the crowd sat with me and Henry.

Jasper wore a smile almost as broad as ours. He muttered a quick congratulations under his breath, and they turned to face the board. They sat in the class, silence had overcome them now. But nothing stopped me from smiling a smile that might have just outshone the sun.


End file.
